List of Currently Existing Balloons
Here is a presumably complete list of retired balloons that still survive and reside at the par ade studio. While most are from the 1980's onward, there are some exceptions. NOTE: if you see this * on any name on the list, that means it's unconfirmed. Balloons Retired * Popeye (Head Only, 1957-1968)* * Happy Dragon (1st Version, 1960-1981, 1991-1992) * Bullwinkle (1st Version, 1961-1983) * Sinclair's Dino (1963-1976) * Linus the Lionhearted (Chest Only, 1964-1983, 1991) * Underdog (Chest Only, 1965-1984) * Superman (2nd Version, 1966-1970) * Smokey Bear (1st Version, 1966-1981, 1993) * Aviator Snoopy (1968, 1978-1982, 1985) * Mickey Mouse (2nd Version, 1971-1983) * Kermit The Frog (1st Version, 1977-1987, 1990-1991)* * Superman (3rd Version, Head Only, 1980-1987)* * Woody Woodpecker (1982-1996) * Olive Oyl (1st Version, 1982-1985)* * Yogi Bear (1983-1985)* * Garfield (1st Version, 1984-1989, 1992-1999) * Raggedy Ann (1984-1986, 1991) * Betty Boop (1985-1987, 1991-1992, 1995-1996) * Humpty Dumpty (1st Version, 1986) * Baby Shamu (1986-1988) * Olive Oyl & Swee' Pea (2nd Version, 1986) * Spider-Man (1st Version, 1987-1998) * Ronald McDonald (1st Version, 1987-1990, 1993-1994) * Skater Snoopy (3rd Version, 1987) * Snuggle Bear (1987-1994) * Big Bird (1st Version, 1988-2000) * Quik Bunny (1988-1999) * The Pink Panther (1988-1997) * Snoopy and Woodstock (4th Version, 1988-1995) * Bugs Bunny (1989-1992) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (1990-1996, 2000-2004) * Babar the Elephant (1991-1992) * Santa Goofy (1992) * Beethoven the Dog (1993-1995, 2008) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1st Version, 1993-1997) * Rex the Dinosaur (1993) * Izzy (1993-1995) * Barney the Dinosaur (1st Version, 1994-2002) * Cat in the Hat (1994-1997) * Dudley the Dragon (1995) * SkyDancer (1995-1996) * Eben Bear (1995-1998) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (1996, 1999-2000) * Peter Rabbit (1996-1998) * Arthur (1997-2001, 2003) * Rugrats (1997-2001) * Bumpé (1997) * Ms. Petula Pig (1997, 1999) * Wild Thing (1998-1999 2002-2003) * Dexter (1998-2000) * Millennium Snoopy (1999-2001) * Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (1999-2001) * Blue the Dog (1999-2002) * Bandleader Mickey Mouse (2000) * Jeeves the Butler (2000-2002, 2004) * Ronald McDonald (2nd Version, 2000-2008) * Cassie from DragonTales (2000-2001) * Curious George (2001) * Pikachu (1st Version, 2001-2005) * Big Bird (2nd Version, 2001-2006) * Jimmy Neutron (2001-2003) * Cheesasurus Rex (2001-2003) * Charlie Brown and the Alusive Football (1st Version, 2002-2005,2012) * Little Bill (2002-2004) * Mr. Monopoly (2002-2004) * Kermit the Frog (2002-2004, 2007-2012) * Strike up the Band Barney (2003-2005) * Super Grover (2003-2006) * Garfield and Pookie (2nd Version, 2003-2006) * M&M's Brighten the Holidays (2004-2006) * Chicken Little (2004-2005) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2004-2006, 2008-2012) * Scooby-Doo (2005-2007) * Dora the Explorer (2005-2009) * Healthy Mr. Potato Head (2005-2007) * Jojo's Circus (2005-2007) * 80th Anniversary Hot-Air Balloon (2006) * Flying Ace Snoopy (2006-2011) * Pikachu and his Pokéball (2nd Version, 2006-2013) * Abby Cadabby (2007-2009) * "Supercute" Hello Kitty (1st Version, 2007-2011) * Shrek (2007-2010) * Smurf (2008-2011) * Buzz Lightyear (2008-2013) * Horton the Elephant (2008-2010) * Keith Haring's Figure with Heart (2008) * Spider-Man (2nd Version, 2009-2014) * Ronald McDonald (3rd Version, 2009-2014) * Sailor Mickey Mouse (4th Version, 2009-2012) * Pillsbury Doughboy (1st Version, 2009-2013) * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid (1st Version, 2010-2015) * Po from Kung Fu Panda (2010-2012) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2nd Version, 2011-2013) * Julius the Sock Monkey (2011-2013) * Hello Kitty (2nd Version) (2012-2017) * Papa Smurf (2012-2014) * KAWS' Companion (2012) * Snoopy & Woodstock (2013-2015) * Adventure Time with Finn and Jake (2013-2015) * Santa Hat SpongeBob SquarePants (2013-2018) * Toothless the Dragon (2013-2015, 2018) * Wizard of Oz Hot-Air Balloon (2013) * Thomas the Tank Engine (2014-2016) * Paddington Bear (2014-2016) * Skylanders' Eruptor (2014-2016) * Ice Age's Scrat and his Acorn (2015-2017) * Angry Birds' Red (2015-2017) * Charlie Brown (2nd Version) (2016-2018) Floats Retired * Tom Turkey (Version 1, 1973-1992) * Tom Turkey (Version 2, 1993-2002; 2004-2017) * Bountiful Harvest Cornucopia (1993-1994; 1998; 2000-2001; 2003; 2005; 2007; 2009-2010; 2013) * Blue's Clues (1999-2002) * Pets.com Sockpuppet/Green Dog (1999, 2000-2004) * PulteHome's Three Little Pigs (2000-2002) * M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway (Figures Only, 2007-2009) * Yo Gabba Gabba! There's a Party in My City! (Boombox Only, 2009) Category:Retired Stuff Category:Behind The Scenes Category:Parade Trivia